Big Turks Do Cry
by XxXAura-AshleyXxX
Summary: What would cause a tough man like Reno to cry? Rape just might.


A/N: This is something I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks! And poor Reno. Poor baby.

He laid there still semi conscious, not wanting to succumb to the terrible pain that ravaged his thin body. With his eyes half open, he studied the room the best he could. It was dark and empty but he could make out a bed in the corner. He couldn't really see anything else. This was a bit concerning due to the fact that he had no idea what was in the room let alone what to expect. If he could see the whole room, he could sort of scope out his situation, and try to figure out a plan.

He tried to sit up but wound up falling back down, groaning in pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He figured he'd just lay here; better then torturing himself trying to sit up.

He thought about how he had gotten there, and nothing sparked that memory. His best guess was that he was being held captive. But how could someone capture a Turk? He was a trained assassin for Gaia's sake. His thoughts quickly quieted when he heard a door open. He tried sitting up to see who it was but, like before, cried out in pain and fell. Damn was he sore.

He heard the foot steps of his supposed captor get closer and closer. His first instinct was to reach out for his EMR. Feeling around he couldn't find it. _Fuck._ He thought. He figured that whoever had him had taken his prized weapon as well.

The foot steps got closer and closer until he could barely see the silhouette of a person above him. He couldn't see any distinct features of the person except that he was a hundred percent sure it was a male(no breasts the he could visibly make out). The captor circled around the red headed Turk, snickering to himself. After a couple of laps around him, he kneeled down besides him.

"My my what do we have here?" His voice was low but had a hint of sensuality to it. "Aren't I lucky? I get a new play thing." A hand reached out and flicked a strand of hair away from the red heads face. "A very sexy toy indeed." That same hand lightly stroked his cheek. The man was completely amazed at how soft the Turk's skin was.

He hissed and tried to attempted to slap the hand away, whimpering in pain as he moved. "Get the fuck off me!" the red head yelled. The man just laughed; a kind of laugh that would scare a normal person, but not Reno.

The man ignored him and ran his hand down the Turk's slender chest. That soft skin. He couldn't get enough of it. The red head mustered enough strength fight back, ignoring the pain, and slapped and scratched at him. The man was getting more and more frustrated with the behavior of the Turk below him. Why was he fighting back so much? He climbed on top of the Red head and pinned his two hands down.

He struggled the best he could but that didn't amount to much. The pain was unrelenting. He whimpered as the man got comfortable on top of him. The mans face was only inches away from his own when he began to talk again; his hot breath mixing with his own. "If you don't stop resisting it's only going to get harder for you Turk. And I really don't want to hurt you to bad." The man licked the red heads lower lip, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two mouths. Red tasted good ,the man decided, and captured his captives lips with his own. He glared and bit the mans lip hard enough to get his mouth away from him. The man yelped and instinctively punched the red head in the face. The Turk hissed in pain.

"You little bitch!" He yelled at the red head, annoyance turning to anger. He got off him and wiped his lip. He could taste that metallic taste blood had. He spit it out and looked back at his captive, smirking.

Reno felt a sort of proud. He did manage to get the man off him and if he could ignore the pain he could at least get up. He tried to at least get on his elbows, but as he did he felt a sharp acute pain race down his side. He yelled out and fell back down again. The man laughed.

"Oh poor baby you're hurt. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to be gentle."

Be gentle. Given the circumstances of what was going on, that meant a couple of things: Sex or murder. Was he going to rape him? Was going to kill him? What ever he was going to do, Reno decided to himself he'd fight back. Like hell he was going to take him without a fight.

The man leaned down and grabbed at the collar of Reno's jacket and started to drag him. He hissed and whimpered as the pain in his side started to shoot in all directions of his body. Deciding to try to ignore the pain, he began to struggle as best he could(swinging arms, kicking legs, et cetera.) But it didn't slow the man down in the slightest and he was still easily able to get Reno onto the mattress. The man walked into the darkness of the room, giving Reno the opportunity to compose himself enough to think. He was able to roll onto his side, and at least watch the darkness that the man walked in to.

Reno was ashamed of himself. He was a Turk yet he lie in a dark, cold, room pretty much waiting for god knows what to happen. He had been trained for years to combat such a situation, but yet he couldn't apply it to his current position; almost seeming like a waste.

The man was back not long later holding something in his hand. Whatever it was, Reno couldn't make it out. The man walked to the bed without a single issue, as if memorized the room completely even in the dark, and kneeled next to the red head. "Since you can't seem to behave," his tone turning dark, the man put something around the red head's neck "I think it's about time you have this on." he heard a click and quickly reached for his neck. What he could feel was hard and felt like leather; a collar. But something was different about this collar and he was soon to find out what that was. The man played with what appeared to be a small hand held square contraption. He pressed a button and a shock wave quickly traveled through the Turk's body, resulting in a scream of pain. He was used to being shocked, as he would play with his EMR and sometimes shock himself. But this was different; a more condensed stronger shock then any kind he ever felt. It caused him to lose his breath and he began to pant, a line of drool running down his face. The man smiled, leaning down and licking the drool away. Was he able to see in the dark? Reno guessed he could.

"Are we going to behave now Turk?" He asked, his tone seemingly turning gentle now knowing he had full control over what the red head did. Having some breath, he managed to raise himself onto his hands and knees . Panting, he closed his eyes. He never felt so weak before in his life. What did this man want from him? The man watched as Reno attempted to regain himself. He wouldn't allow this though. If he did manage to regain his strength he would only try to fight and escape. The man felt sort of lazy and didn't want to fight, at least not yet. He pressed the button on the device again, and Reno fell straight back down on his stomach, any energy or breath completely gone.

"Silly Turk." He sat next to Reno on the mattress, gently running his hand through the red head's messy hair. God it was soft. "Tonight will be hell for you and it's going to hurt. The more you resist," He grabbed Reno's ponytail and pulled as hard as could, inducing a yell, "The more it's going to hurt."

Reno wasn't one just to give in and this would not be his first 'giving in'. But at the same time, he didn't have the energy let alone the strength to fight this man, not to mention the shock collar around his neck. As much as he hated to admit to himself, his rational mind decided it would be in his best interest to let the man do as he pleased, despite Reno's objections.. Reno sighed in defeat, and tried his best to relax himself. At least he'd try to stay calm and maybe imagine himself somewhere else.

There was that psychotic laugh again; something Reno seemed to have gotten used to in the short time being here. The man kissed Reno on the head, and calmly stood up. "Roll over!" He ordered and Reno reluctantly agreed and did as commanded, wincing in pain as he moved. God he knew some bones were broken if not seriously bruised. He could hear a zipper going down. _Oh please no. _He thought, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of this strange man inside him and the agonizing mental and physical pain it would cause him.

Reno didn't want what he knew was about to happen. There was only one man he ever would do anything with, and it definitely wasn't this sick freak. But he knew his current situation. What would Rude do, he wondered. Stay calm? He closed his eyes as the sick bastard unbuttoned the remainder of the buttons of Reno's naturally messed up dress top and gawked at the idea of the thin light skinned Turk before him. Reno could hear the man's breathing intensify. Reno could only imagine what that sick bastard was doing. Stroking his cock more or less.

"Well this just wont do." He trailed a finger down his Reno's amazing chest, lightly scratching, earning a sharp gasp from the red head. He walked off again into the shadows. Reno had many thoughts racing through his head. What was this man going to do? Why is holding him captive? Why does he keep disappearing? And Rude where are you? He sat up on his elbows, hissing quietly as the pain struck again. When the man returned however, another shock ensued and he fell back down. He whimpered quietly fighting back the thing he hated doing the most; the thing that made him look weak. He fought back the urge to cry.

The man put whatever he had gone to get down on the floor and grabbed both of Reno's wrists with one fell swoop. He picked up the object and tied his wrists together and the remaining rope to the headboard. He struggled to get free from his bonds with little results. The man shook his head. "Try as you might Turk you won't get free." He pulled on the rope again, making sure the bonds were tight enough so as to keep the red head fastened.

"I have a name." Reno growled at the man. "But don't worry though, when this is all said and done you will be screaming it as I end your pathetic existence!" his voice had become a shout without him realizing it. This only induced a laugh from the man.

"I think that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard." he laughed " You think you're getting out of here alive? How fucking funny!" he pressed the button again. Reno bit his lip, figuring the man just wanted a reaction, in which he refused to give him that satisfaction. "But I'll entertain your name. What is it Turk?"

"Reno." he stated bluntly.

"Reno." he let a finger trail down Reno's chest and abdomen reaching the waistband of his pants. "Such a pretty name for such a pretty man." Now that offended Reno. Reno wasn't 'pretty'. Reno felt he was 'sexy' and damn near half of Midgar would probably agree with him. This man wasn't just completely nuts, he was clearly blind too.

"Such a pretty little slut." He swiftly unzipped Reno's pants. Reno looked away, somewhat proud of that comment. He had slept with half of Midgar after all. "You're my personal little whore now." He pulled down Reno's pants with the same quickness he used to unzip it and smirked. Rene rolled his eyes.

"In your dream." He let out a sharp breath as he felt the man grab his cock, and stroke it. He closed his eyes looking away and thinking of some place he could imagine that's as far away from here as humanly possible; maybe Costa del sol or better yet, with the person he ever truly loved.

The man picked up on Reno's reaction to his touch and raised his hand to his mouth, spitting on it and returning to stoking his red headed captive. He wanted to hear Reno moan and scream in pain and ecstasy and he would make sure, by the end of the night, that he would be doing both.

Reno's breath began to hasten and deepen. He felt his cheeks burning. No matter how much he didn't want it, it was being stroked and he did feel some pleasure from it. He tried to fight this, thinking of something else. Anything else. _Uhm yeah that day I went to wall market I met that chick and we… dammit! _And no matter how hard he tried, every thought was something of a sexual nature. He kept trying. _Tseng yelled at me when I last saw him because I destroyed his laptop. Not my fault the damn thing fell out of it's bag. _Reno smiled at thought of Tseng yelling at him. How he would give anything just to be sitting in Tseng's office getting his daily lecture of how his stupid and childish behavior has caused some kind of problem for the company(destroying a chopper, sneaking into Rufus's office switching things around to see if he noticed and the laptop incident are just a few of these behaviors). But all these thoughts faded away as he felt something wet wrap around the head of his cock.

The man withdrew his mouth from Reno's amazing cock and gently licked at the hole, caused a suppressed moan to escape Reno's lips. "Theres what I want to hear." The man grinned and returned to licking at the hole again. Obviously Reno loved it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

_Come on Reno compose yourself. You've been through worse then this garbage. _He clenched his fists, trying once more to escape the rope that held him in place. Like before though, it wasn't working and the man caught on to Reno's activities and shot Reno a look that he knew he didn't see. He wanted Reno to stop and he knew the perfect way to do it too and it didn't involve the shock collar this time.

When the pleasure stopped, Reno blinked. Why had he stopped? It's not like wanted it but he was concerned about it just stopping. Had the man had a change of heart? That thought was quickly shot down as he yelled out a painful yell upon feeling the man shove, what he could only guess, as 3 fingers up his ass dry. He whimpered and squirmed trying to get the man out of him, but it was futile. The man laughed as he pulled out of Reno and rammed them back in. It hurt to say the least.

"Stop…" Reno begged, his voice crackling from the pain. "Please…" He never begged. Man did he feel low.

"I don't think so. You need to learn how to behave. And you're constant attempts at escape show you don't know how." He pulled out again and reached on the floor for something Reno couldn't tell. Had he had another object with him? He thought he only brought one with him. Guess not. Whatever it was, Reno had a bad feeling about it.

Reno fought back the urge to cry and scream as he a large object enter him. But he couldn't control it for long. "Fucking hell stop!" He yelled as loudly as his lungs would allow as the object left him and was thrusted hard and deep back up his tight ass. He struggled to keep still, to keep focused on his calming thoughts but couldn't. The pain was unrealistic coming from his ass as well as the pain littering his battered body. Every yell though earned him a harder and harder thrust. Part of the defeated red head thought it felt good. He shook his head. Felt good? What the fuck was he thinking. When the man had finally gotten bored, he pulled the object out and smiled. He guessed there might be blood on it and he like that idea. Reno's eyes were half closed and he was panting, whining like a dog in heat with his cheeks were still burning. The man approached the clearly lust filled Turk. No matter how much Reno really didn't want it, no matter how he screamed, no matter how much he resisted, his body language said otherwise.

"Open your mouth." He demanded. Reno resisted, not doing as told and the man responded with a swift punch to the gut. He fought back a yell and watched the silhouette fiddle with the object in hand. Was he preparing another attack? He had hoped not. With his injuries, he didn't know how much more his body could handle. He was surprised it handled that thing entering him and unrelentlessly pounding his ass. "I said open your mouth you filthy whore!" the man yelled this time, and Reno, still didn't listen. This frustrated the man even more. Why was he so disobedient? Was he normally like this? It didn't matter how he was normally, he was going to do as he was told. The jab to the stomach hadn't don't a thing so he resorted back to his back-up plan. Reaching for the remote for the collar, he pressed the button. Reno didn't hesitate to listen this time; the shock was getting more and more painful as time went on and made him wonder if he somehow was increasing the voltage. He opened his mouth just as the crazed man said.

"Good boy." He praised the Turk. He couldn't always scold him, only when he deserved it. He raised the object to Reno's mouth, and commanded him to suck on it, to 'lick it clean' as the man put it. _Fucking nasty oh my god. _Reno closed his eyes as he felt the large object enter his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, like a child going to town on their favorite ice pop. The taste of blood littered his mouth. "I'm sure you have more enthusiasm then that." The man spoke, that dark and sensual tone returning once again. Or had it never even left in first place? The man withdrew the object from the red head's mouth, a line of saliva held on, breaking and falling on his face. He couldn't say it didn't to bad though.

"Oh but now it's all wet." The man pouted. He'd have to dry it off if he were to misbehave again. Then again, he had other things he could use on the helpless Turk as well.

"Isn't that a fucking shame?" Reno spoke clearly not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "I guess this won't be going on for much longer then will it?" the red head was so naïve.

"Please." What Reno didn't know is that the man had a box next to the bed, with in it were a variety of different toys, gels and other such items. "I have more then one way to make you scream."

"That's refreshing."

"It will be. Believe you me." The man flicked the metallic ring attached to Reno's collar. Reaching into his box, he withdrew a metallic, chain linked leash. Perfect for the quote unquote badass below him. He swiftly attached the leash to the collar. He was his pet after all and pets were supposed to be on a leash lest they escape. Since the collar was a tight fit around the red head's neck, even pulling on the leave would induce a choke; a gag. He tested this theory out, pulling hard on the leash and Reno's reaction was as he thought, he gagged. This sound pleased the man, his already hard cock twitching slightly with pleasure at the sound of Reno choking. So he pulled again, inducing more gags and more twitches. He wasn't quite sure what he enjoyed more; the gags of the man he held captive or the slight twitches of pleasure his cock gave out as he completely dominated and choked the man.

When it all stopped, Reno attempted to catch his breath. The man had pulled so hard he felt his wind pipe might have been crushed by the collar. Luckily for him it wasn't. After catching his breath, he glared in the vicinity of the man. "What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?" he struggled at his bonds again, not caring if the man knew. He just wanted out. He just wanted out of this bleak and dire situation. "It'll take more then that to take me down you fucktard!"

The man chuckled. He knew of this Turk even before he managed to capture him, which in itself was a very difficult task. He knew this man had more energy then one could keep locked down inside he also knew that he was very difficult to kill; having survived gun shots, stabbing, and just about anything you can imagine a trained killer would go through. The man didn't want to kill the Turk, at least not yet, he just wanted to have some fun. Not to mention these things he called 'insults' were merely entertaining him. Clearly the Turk didn't have the biggest vocabulary.

"If I wanted to kill you," he choked him again, lightly this time, more as a warning for him to stop talking then anything else, "you'd be dead already." Reno didn't pick up on the hint and continued to spout stings of insults ranging from 'dick' to 'perverted asshole( he never usually picked up on hints that easily in the first place.) So for his stupidity, he got choked again, this time harder then before and the man not letting up after a few seconds. Reno gagged and struggled, trying desperately to sever the bonds that held him in place. If he could break free he could get this damned collar of and fight back, his pain and ravaged body be damned! The man only laughed and held tight as he grabbed at Reno's cock yet again, thumb circling the entrance.

Reno gasped for air, still struggling to free himself. He couldn't ignore, though, the pleasure he was receiving from the mans touched. He had heard before that being choked during sex actually made it feel more pleasurable for the party being choked. Well he could say for a fact now that it was. But this wasn't sex. This was dominance, this was rape.

"If you moan I'll lighten up on the choking a bit." Reno didn't hesitate to do as the man suggested, moaning a slight barely audible moan. The man did as he said he would, and lightened his pull on the leash, giving the Turk some opportunity to fill his lungs with much needed air. He coughed hard as the collar relaxed only a little on his neck. But soon the pressure of the collar would return and he would be gasping for air again. This time though, the man wasn't just teasing the tip, he had started to caress the red head's clearly aroused cock, resulting in more moans from the Turk, but they weren't fake this time.

"Oh I thought you didn't want this." The man stated bluntly. "You say no but your body says yes." As he caressed the Turk's cock, he started to touch and stroke his clearly ignored cock.

He ignored the man's comment, just focusing on trying to breath. He felt the collar's grip release on his neck and he took the deepest of breaths. The man was still stroking him, however, but at least he'd be able to breath. He closed his eyes again, going back to imagining himself somewhere, anywhere, but here; anywhere but on this crazed man's bed about to get fucked then possibly murdered afterwards. Damn his injuries. His thoughts took him somewhere he actually enjoyed, the last he remembered laying in his partner's (both work and sexual) bed. Then the thoughts of that night began to stream in, and they were as far from clean as one could imagine. The burning of his face only got hotter as he imagined his partners mouth around his cock, drooling all sloppily causing sharp light moans to escape the Turks mouth.

As if he had just thrown himself into his imagination, he let out a soft 'please' as he felt the man withdraw his grip on his cock. The man only shook his head, wondering what had gotten into his red head's mind. Maybe he was starting to accept that nothing he could do would change the outcome of the situation and decided to just lay back and accept his fate. Oh but how far from the truth he actually was.

Reno snapped back into reality as he realized what the man was about to do. He had positioned himself between Reno's legs, stroking himself. _Shit shit shit shit! _His thoughts racing as he knew what was about to happen. He hopelessly struggled more at his bonds. Even though he had failed before maybe they would break this time. The pain was still excruciating as he moved but at this moment he didn't care. He didn't was this man inside him and would do whatever it took to stop it.

"No. Fuck no! Don't you fucking dare!" He yelled, panicking and he struggled. That psychotic laugh again, and knew his protests were doing no good. The man raised himself to meet Reno's face, and ran two fingers along the entrance of Reno's sweet mouth.

"You bite I will make you regret it." He warned the red head, as if he knew what he was thinking. Reno refused to open his mouth which led to a swift punch to the face again. He groaned and slowly did as he was originally asked. The man slid the two fingers inside Reno's moist mouth and commanded Reno to suck. To avoid another hit, another mental scar that he knew he had plenty of by now, he listened and lightly sucked on the two fingers, using his tongue to lightly tease them. The man removed his fingers from Reno, a trail of saliva broke and wet Reno's chin, and kept them right in front of his mouth. Reno instinctively knew what he wanted and trailed his tongue along them sensually. When he reached the finger tips, he gently took them in his mouth again ,like he would his partner's cock, and sucked gently. The man withdrew his fingers from Reno's mouth, more saliva falling onto his chin. Such a dirty slut. He loved it.

"I'm so lucky," the man began, positioning himself at Reno's entrance "to have such a wonderful toy such as yourself. Normally people fight me until the end, but you don't." He pushed just the tip into him, resulting in a sharp hiss of pain from the red head. It was going to hurt and he was going to make sure it did. He wanted the Turk to moan yes, but he also wanted to inflict as much pain on him as possible. Going in dry would do just that. Yes it would hurt him too, but not as much as the currently squirming Turk below him.

Reno never begged but this whole event caused him to do things he never would do, and begging was one of them. Reno looked up at the man on top of him, and tried to lock eyes in the dark with him. His own eyes, however, were watering just slightly. Was he crying too? "Don't please don't. I have a…" he choked when he thought of what he about to say "I have a boyfriend and I just don't…please." the tears started leaving wet trails down his cheeks. Him and Rude weren't 'official' just casual fuck buddies. In Reno's mind he saw their encounters as something more then just a fuck. Whenever they did have sex, Reno would always be nervous, even after a year. Rude would do his best to calm him down by speaking sweet things to him, or just kissing him until his nerves were calmed. It usually helped and it made it more emotional in Reno's mind. Good thing it was dark and the man couldn't truly see the tears streaking his red cheek tattoos.

The man ignored Reno's pleas. He wanted to scream and he was going to get it. He pulled the tip out, and Reno sighed a sigh relief thinking his begging worked. How wrong he was. The man proceeded to thrust his cock deep into Reno's ass. The scream that Reno let out was nothing but terror and pain. He squirmed, struggled and begged some more; the tears becoming more and more frequent.

The mans breathing became hitched as he roughly fucked the red head. He was tight. Tighter then his last victim considering what Reno was. Those screams made it all the more better. If he didn't slow down he wouldn't be able to last long at all. He slowed down his pace and lowered himself to be within inches of the red head's face.

"Are those tears I see?" Reno shook his head, trying to desperately hide the fact that he was crying. A Turk crying? How pathetic. The man licked Reno's cheek, tasting each and every salty tear that littered his soft white skin. Reno was shaking as the pain seemed to slow down as his pace got slower. Stupid dick wasn't even going to let him adjust.

The man began his hard thrusts yet again. Reno hadn't recovered from before and wanted at least a little more time before he started again. But he wasn't lucky enough to get that. The man kissed and bit on Reno's neck, leaving little marks with each bite.

"I swear to all that's fucking holy. When I get free I will fucking kill you!" he snapped at the man.

"You can try Turk-"

"Reno"

"Whatever. You can try Reno. But in the mean time," He pulled fully out of the Turk causing him to hiss. The man breathed heavily. "I feel like getting off in that sweet mouth of yours."

"Oh hell fucking no." He only ever let one person do that, and that was a one time thing. "I fucking swear I'll bite it the fuck off!"

This only made the man laugh. He got off the bed and quickly jumped down to the floor. He reached around through the box and pulled out an object that Reno couldn't make out. He figured it was a knife due to the fact that he used it to cut Reno free. "Get on your fucking knees Turk!" he commanded. The red head sat up on the bed, ignoring the pain, and was trying to catch his breath. He didn't want this. He hated the idea of being this scum's bitch, this scum's 'whore', but that didn't mean his body didn't like what he was doing. He rubbed his face, hoping it would help to shed the blush he knew ran across his face.

"Don't you ever listen? " The man's voice was rising. Reno shook his head.

"Nope."

Annoyed, he grabbed the Turk the his jacket collar and pulled him down. Reno had recovered some strength being tied down, and he knew he could fight back a little. He struggled enough to make the man lose his grip on him and he was able to rise to his feet. He held his gut, feeling a sharp pain (not regarding the pain that throbbed in his ass.)

"You really think you can fight back?" the man twiddled the little box in his hand. "All I have to do is this," He pressed the button and the Turk instantly fell to his knees. He grabbed at the collar, attempting to rip it off. This fucking thing was holding him down. Without it, he could attempt to fight back. The man returned the box to his pocket and quickly ran his knife across Reno's face, leaving a deep gash on his face. He groaned and the man wiped the blood of Reno's face with a finger. He ran that finger across Reno's lips. Reno growled and sucked on the finger, getting every drop of blood off the scum's finger. He hated the taste of blood. He gagged slightly. The man licked the finger, just so he could taste the Turk. It tasted amazing.

"Now Turk if you bite or use teeth, I swear I'll slash your pretty little neck." He stroked himself for a bit, getting himself back up to that moment of pure release. He grabbed the back of the Turk's head and slammed his cock into in mouth. Reno gagged and that caused the man's cock to twist. Oh god he was close. He pulled Reno's head off his cock. "Oh god your mouth feels amazing." he moaned and forced his cock back down Reno's throat. He let go of Reno's head. "Now Turk," he ran a hand through that wonderfully soft red hair, " get me off."

Now Reno had two options; one, he could do as told and not risk getting hurt or killed (at least not yet) or two, he could fight back. His hands were free and he had some energy. But that rational mind of his spoke up again and decided for him; he'd do as told. He didn't have enough energy yet to fight the man without his weapon.

Rude had told him before that he was excellent at giving head. Best he ever had, better then even those whore's he'd pick up at the bar; even better then Chelsea. This made him feel really special, that he was something that no other person could compare to in that aspect.

Any remaining pride Reno had was gone as his head bobbed up and down and the man's cock, using his tongue to tease the tip. The man moaned and grabbed a handful of Reno's hair. Reno used his tongue trying to enter the man's hole. "Oh god." He moaned and felt himself about to go over the edge. Reno took the cock out of his mouth and was panting softly. He figured if he gave it his all, he might let him he might let him live a little longer; like he'd kill him anyway but still. Reno's hot breath engulfed the head of the man's cock. In his current state, even the slightest touch of whatever was enough to ensure a moan. He pushed his cock again down Reno's throat, inducing another gag. Oh god that sound was hot. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. He new he wasn't lasting and pulled in time to release on the Turk's face.

Reno felt a shudder go down his spine. His face was hot and his breathing heavy. He realized though that his own cock was still very hard. He wondered why. He didn't even want this. He closed his eyes trying to think of something to make it go away. Nothing was working sadly.

The man tapped his foot thinking for a second, trying to collect himself. "Are you in need too?" He asked, for the first time he could hear sincerity in the crazed man's voice. As much as Reno wanted to yell yes, he controlled himself. He didn't want this man touching him. "If that's the case, then finish yourself." He pulled up his pants, fastening them. The man walked away. He felt a pain begin to

develop in his groin. He sighed. At least with the light off he'd have some privacy, even with that man in the room. He gripped his own cock and started stroking. He had started off at a slow pace, trying to build up the pleasure slowly. Slight moans escaped his lip as he imagined the person stroking him was Rude. His breath turned labored as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax. He increased his speed, moaning and whining and as he felt the cum leak out onto his hand, he let out a loud yelp and fell back on his back

He looked up at his hand and decided to lick the cum away. Tasted good. Soon a light was cut on. He hissed as the light hurt his eyes and released his cock. He was finally able to look around the room. It didn't look like what he had expected; a bed, a couch, some pictures, and even a window covered with a blanket. Standing against the wall, however, he noticed the man who had tortured him. The man, surprisingly, looked younger then him, couldn't be older then twenty. His hair was the same shade of red but much shorter and with black highlights. His eyes were a sharp blue and he had a goatee on his chin. His left ear was lined with piercings. The man was rather built, sort of like Rude. He was to busy studying this kid ,who had raped and tortured him, to notice the gun he was holding in his hand. He pointed it at the Turk.

"I told you," he began "You weren't going to survive this." Reno's eyes went wide and he began to push himself to stand up. The man had the gun pointed directly at him. Best case scenario, he missed his shot and could take him down. Worst case he got hit dead on. He decided he'd at least fight back

"3" he grinned and Reno ran at him "2" the man cocked his gun , Reno jumping to take him from the air "1" he shot.

"No, fuck!" Reno yelled, closing his eyes just before the bullet made contact.

He screamed and screamed as loud and as long as his lungs would allow. The man laying next to him must have jumped a foot and quickly reached to turn the lamp on that rested on the dresser next to him. Reno was panicking. Rude figured he was having that same dream; the dream where he had been kidnapped, raped and eventually shot down like a dog. This reoccurring dream happened usually once or twice a week. Luckily( or even unluckily depending on how you look at it) Reno was spending the night at Rude's apartment.

Reno, breathing heavily, looked down at his partner who was watching him, concern littered his face. He scowled. "What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Rude asked, sitting up,

For a brief moment, he questioned if it really was a dream. It felt so real that he thought it as such. He nodded. "Yeah." He quickly grabbed his ponytail and began to fiddle with it; kind of a nervous tick of his. Rude grabbed a hold of the red head and pulled him down so his head was lying on his chest.

"There there partner." he whispered into the red head's ear. "It's all over. Everything will be okay." Rude could feel Reno's body shaking slightly. Had this stupid dream scared him this much?

Reno nodded and looked up to meet eyes with him. A gigantic smile broke out across his face and he realized what Rude was saying was true. "You're right partner! I'll be fine."

"By the way, you did it again." Rude whispered. Reno just blushed and felt the inside of his pants, all sticky.

"I uh got a sleep jerking problem…" He admitted.

The bald headed Turk just let out a sigh and brought his partners lips to his, stealing a kiss. "I can help you with that problem you still have." He had brushed his hand along the outside of Reno's pants, feeling his clear as day erection.

Reno blushed the nodded. "Sure." He kissed his partner again and Rude reached over and switched off the lamp.

Tonight would be another night he didn't tell Reno why they injected him with a form of a memory blocker after his last mission. He decided in the morning he'd tell the scientist's down at Shin-ra that Reno was still experiencing memories of that night and that he'd need another dose.


End file.
